Dangerous Case
by Inu0Tenshi
Summary: A brutal murderer is on the loose and after the deaths of many women and months of getting away he finally makes a mistake and leaves one of his victims alive. What happens when the victim and the detective assigned to the case meet each other?
1. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha etc does not belong to me. All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Dangerous Case**

**Chapter 1**

**Unfortunate Circumstances**

Summary- A brutal murderer is on the loose and after the deaths of many women and months of getting away he finally makes a mistake and leaves one of his victims alive. What happens when the victim and the detective assigned to the case meet each other? Inu/Kag etc.

The raindrops were finally quietly fading to the background and just as sleep began to overcome the phone rang... "What the fuck do you want? You better have a good fucking reason to wake me up or I'll rip your fucking head off!"

"It's him again."

"I told you if it happened then pass it off to the next one and I'd look at it in the morning."

"This one is different."

"How?"

"She survived."

"I'll be right there." He slammed the phone onto the table beside his bed and got up. Takahashi, Inuyasha was Tokyo's best detective and fuck was he tired. Tokyo's crime rate had gone even higher with the attraction of Youkai. They had been coming more frequently to live around humans and although there was nothing against the law about it the humans were always uneasy and from there killing, stealing, and much more happened. It wasn't even just the youkai, humans were killing just as much as they were.

The particular case that had gotten Inuyasha out of bed was one that he had been working on for the last year and a half. All of the MO's had been the same. At every crime scene a woman was brutally murdered. They were all between the ages of seventeen to twenty four, they all had dark black hair, around the height of 5'6, skinny and all of them had been killed in dark alleys with their stomachs clawed open.

In the last year and a half none of them had survived so how did this one manage to get away? After getting dressed he jumped out of the window not wasting the time to use the door and stairs. He got into his car and sped through the streets. Although the streets were slick with rain he managed to get to his office quickly and safely. As soon as he slammed open the doors everyone went quiet and then continued on with their business.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked the man sitting at the desk closest to his office.

"Sh-She's in the hospital. They won't let us talk to her now. She's in critical condition." The man managed to finally get out.

"Where is all the crime scene photographs? The evidence? You called me down here with nothing to show me?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm sorry." The man squeaked. "I'll get it to you right away!"

"You fucking better or someone else will be sitting in your desk tomorrow." Inuyasha threatened. He opened his office door and slammed it shut behind him.

The tall hanyou could really intimidate some of the guys in the office. Half demon or not he was as powerful as most full blooded ones. He stood tall with long silver hair, hypnotizing amber eyes, a nice tan complexion, built body, and little inu ears on top of his head. No matter how you looked at it, most people were scared of the ill tempered detective. He'd be in more trouble than you can imagine with his attitude, but because he showed results no one complained or punished him for it. He was a hardass and had the breaking record for caught criminals.

A knock on the door stopped him from picking up his phone. "What?" He called out gruffly.

The man from before opened the door and poked his head in, "The woman has awaken sir."

"And?" Inuyasha snapped.

"They said they'd allow you to talk to her if you'd like. She's coherent enough to answer questions." He took a deep breath.

"Well then Hayabashi it looks like you'll still have a job to come to tomorrow, which hospital?"

"Tokyo medical center, Asuga is going to meet you there." He breathed out in relief.

Inuyasha brushed past the terrified man and went back to his car. At least he was going to do something after not sleeping...again... How many sleepless nights has he had no thanks to this cold hearted bastard? How many more sleepless nights will there be?

Inuyasha arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk where his friend was waiting. Asuga, Miroku, one of the few guys who worked as hard as he did. He was a little bit shorter than Inuyasha with black hair tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck. He was slim with purple eyes and in each ear there were two sets of earrings. He was wearing black slacks with a long sleeve purple button up shirt and a black jacket.

"What took you so long?" Miroku asked.

"Shut up." Inuyasha glared at him. They'd been friends ever since Miroku had joined, one of the few guys that didn't fuck up and annoy the hell out of him. "Where the fuck is she?"

"They had to give her a secluded room so she can avoid the newspaper reporters. Top floor room 609." Miroku answered as they headed towards the elevator. "Her name is Higurashi, Kagome and her wounds were somewhat minor from what I hear."

"I'll guess we'll find out what happened when we get up there." Inuyasha said. They arrived in front of the room number and a Doctor was standing in front of her door. "Is this Higurashi's room?"

"Hai, I'm Dr. Atsugi Kaede. Her wounds are minor but it seems she's had quite a night." She explained. "I can only allow you to speak with her for a few minutes since your detectives, but nothing more than that."

"We understand." Miroku answered.

Kaede knocked on the door before entering the room. "Kagome there are some detectives here to speak with you about what happened." She said.

Inuyasha entered the room to see a girl lying on the bed with a hospital gown on. She was thin and looked ragged, which was understandable considering the circumstances. She had dark raven colored hair around her face and when she opened her eyes to look at him he almost stopped. She had piercing dark brown eyes and as ragged as she was she was beautiful.

After the two walked in Kaede shut the door behind them so they could talk alone. "Higurashi-san, I realize you've been through a lot this evening but we do need to ask some questions while it's fresh in your memory. Anything you can tell us about tonight will help us a great ordeal." Miroku said.

She turned her head and looked out the window. "I was just walking down the street. I usually don't walk around this late but I had an old friend visit and we went out for drinks, but because I'd been drinking I walked home." She spoke. Her voice was shaky from going over the events of the night. "When I got to 21st street I heard a noise in the alleyway and began to walk faster but before I could get anywhere I was grabbed from behind and thrown into the alley. Before I knew it I had claws in my stomach and the last thing I remember is waking up here."

"Did you get a good look at the attacker?" Miroku asked.

"From what I could see in the darkness he had a long pale face. Dark purple eyes and long curly black hair, that's all I can recall."

"Do you know why he would want to attack you?" Miroku asked.

She didn't answer but got up which sent pain spikes up her spine and through her stomach. "Don't get up!" Inuyasha ran over to the bed but stopped when she opened the back of her gown and moved her hair to the side. Her gown was still covering her breasts and on her back was a birthmark.

The birthmark seemed more like a tattoo. Right below her neck in-between her shoulder blades was an orb and around the orb was a set of wings. The left wing was bent upwards and the right wing bent downwards. After a moment Kagome put the gown back on and collapsed on the bed.

Inuyasha rushed over to her and helped her to lie correctly. "Did he get it?" He asked.

Kagome simply shook her head no. She was breathing heavily and her forehead was covered with sweat. He put a hand to her forehead. "She has a fever." He said. "Miroku get the doctor in here."

Miroku quickly got up and shouted for the doctor. "What is it?" He asked Inuyasha.

"The Shikon no Tama."

"That's impossible it's just a myth." Miroku was shocked to hear those words.

The doctor rushed into the room and checked her status. "She has a fever. Although her wounds aren't life threatening she wasted a lot of energy when she used her miko powers." Kaede explained.

"Miko?" Miroku asked.

"It's a defense system when put in a life threatening situation. If they are hurt physically or mentally they'll repel the offender with miko energy and use what's left over to close the wound or stop bleeding. But since the attacker meant to kill her, she was close to dying when we found her. The only reason she's still alive is that I'm also a miko and knew how to help her."

"Will she be alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"She'll be fine as long as she doesn't waste anymore energy. I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to leave." Kaede showed them to the door. "She needs at least a week of rest."

"That's too long. This woman survived this attacker she needs to be put under protection." Inuyasha explained.

"Well when something can be arranged to where she can be safely moved and protected I'll release her, but until then she'll stay under my care." Kaede explained and shut the door behind her.

"Well now that's interesting." Miroku said.

"We don't have enough of a description to go off of." Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"How could the jewel be real?" Miroku asked as they headed towards the elevator. "It's just a myth."

"To you humans it is. A long time ago it was real but a priestess sacrificed herself to take the jewel with her. She was tired of being pursued by both humans and youkai." Inuyasha sighed. "Rumor had it that it would come back through her reincarnation."

"Why did she sacrifice herself?" Miroku asked.

"I don't remember the details but her true love or some shit betrayed her after he made a deal with a youkai for immortality."

"Ah." Miroku asked. "Well we need to get her protection and now."

"I know that." Inuyasha snapped. "I'll have to talk to Sesshomaru."

"I still can't believe you work under your brother." Miroku chuckled.

"He's the one who lets me do what the fuck I want."

"He's the one that keeps you out of trouble you mean." Miroku laughed harder. "The only reason you two get away with anything is because everyone is afraid of you."

"You're out of your fucking mind!" An outraged hanyou shouted.

"No, I'm not." A much taller version of Inuyasha put a hand to his forehead. Although he was Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru the two were nothing alike. Sesshomaru's features were more feminine with a long face, high cheek bones that had two streaks of pink. He was thin not muscled and now he was getting irritated.

"The arrangements are already made with the hospital. She'll arrive at your home this afternoon so you better get going." Sesshomaru went back to his paperwork. "Remember if she's not with you she's with Miroku or Sango. Don't fuck this up, I don't feel like cleaning up another one of your messes."

Inuyasha slammed the office door and everyone who had been listening went back to their work. He was in a bad mood, and why? Because he was stuck babysitting the girl that got away, though he could get closer to the sick bastard faster. No! He was not a fucking babysitter. He didn't stay up for all those late nights to do this!

As usual he drove home angrily to set up his house for 'babysitting', but when he got there he noticed the unwanted company was already inside his house. He opened the door to his apartment to see Kagome standing in front of his large window that looked over the city. She had her back to him with a blanket around her shoulders. When he shut the door she turned around to face him and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, your friends let me in." She said in a weak voice.

Suddenly all of Inuyasha's anger subsided and he walked over to her. "Don't worry about it." He said gruffly.

"I don't mean for you to have to baby-sit me, but I'm not allowed to return home." Kagome explained and looked back out through the window.

"Are you sure you should be up and walking around?" Inuyasha asked. "Didn't you get a hand through your stomach?"

Kagome let the blanket drop off of her left shoulder and lifted her shirt to show him the wound. It was stitched up but not bandaged like it should've been and there was tons of bruising around the center. "It's not that bad." She put her shirt back down and wrapped herself up again.

Inuyasha noticed that she was just wearing a thin tank top with shorts on. "Why don't you put more clothes on? You look cold."

"They haven't brought any of my stuff yet." Kagome explained. "Sango brought these for me, my clothes were completely stained in blood."

After a few moments of silence he began shuffling his feet. "Why are you just staring out the window?"

"Your name is Inuyasha right?" Kagome asked ignoring his question.

"Yea."

"You're a hanyou, half inu youkai half human."

"And you're a miko? So what?" Inuyasha was starting to get irritated. He hated it when people brought up him being a hanyou. Most people looked down on him for it.

"You have a powerful aura for being a half youkai." Kagome looked at him. "Your different then most youkai, you must've come from a strong family bloodline."

Inuyasha was shocked. Most mikos hated youkai, even half blooded ones. They thought they were a plague upon the world that never should've been. "Where is the Shikon no Tama?" Inuyasha finally asked.

Kagome reached into her shirt and pulled out what looked like half of the jewel tied onto a string and handed it to him. "The other half is still in me."

"How did you get this?" Inuyasha examined the half jewel in his hand.

"I was born with the birthmark. In my family it's been a tradition that any female born with anything unusual was to be killed so that the jewel wouldn't be reborn." Kagome explained as a tear fell from her eye. "But Otou-san was a drunk and Okaa-san hid me away from him. He died a couple years after I was born in a drunk driving accident so I survived...That's twice now…"

Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder not sure what else he could do to comfort her. "Don't worry, he won't touch you as long as I'm around."

"How are you so sure? Are you that confident of your abilities?" Kagome asked. "When he attacked me, I could feel so much of his evil aura that it made me sick."

"You'll just have to trust me." Inuyasha explained.

I don't know too much about being a detective or CSI stuff so I'm just pulling stuff out of nowhere but if you enjoy it then it won't matter I suppose. You can correct me if you want I'm not going to complain about learning something new. Thanks for reading!


	2. Moving In

**Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha etc does not belong to me. All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Dangerous Case**

**Chapter 2**

**Moving In**

"What the fuck do you mean?" The shout could be heard throughout the apartment.

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's couch waiting for her things to arrive when he got a phone call. She was starting to get a headache and her side was starting to ache badly. The situation wasn't helping at all to make her feel better.

"Send it to my e-mail I'll check it from here." Kagome heard. "Because if I go there now I can't guarantee I won't fucking strangle you. Now fucking do it!"

He slammed his cell phone shut and threw it on one of the other chairs and paced the room in front of the window. Kagome's head was spinning and she felt like she was going to be sick. The miasma of her attacker had seeped into her wound and her body was still fighting it off, but because she used so much energy to push him away it was taking much longer than it should. Or so Kaede told her.

"-kay?"

Kagome snapped her head up towards Inuyasha. "What?" She asked.

"I said are you okay? I'm not a doctor so I don't know if you need anything." Inuyasha said still angry from his earlier phone call. He was getting worried because her eyes had glazed over and she was paling quickly.

"I'm fine." She replied.

When in the hell had Inuyasha started caring? He hated women, but he had a weakness for them too. He could never stand a crying woman. It reminded him of his mother after they'd found out his father had passed away. The sad smile and tears were all the memories he'd had of her. Not too long after she'd also passed away. Ever since then he'd ignored them, not wanting them to go through the same thing since he lived such a dangerous life style. The only ones who he'd even trusted were Miroku and Sango.

"Well you don't look fine." Inuyasha stated as she began to waiver a bit. A knock at the door interrupted any further conversation. He went over to answer and saw Sango and Miroku through the peep hole. "What?"

"Hello to you too." Sango replied sarcastically. Sango stood tall and had an athletic body. She had brown eyes and long black hair to her waist which was currently pulled up into a high ponytail. She was wearing a pink V-neck sweater with blue jeans. Sango and Miroku had been married for two years after dating for four. It took a long time to convince Sango that Miroku had turned from his perverted ways.

"Sango my dear, Inuyasha is going through a big ordeal right now. You should be nice to him." Miroku smiled at her. "Can we come in?"

Inuyasha opened the door and let the couple in. "What did you come here for?" He asked.

"Well I thought I'd come see if Kagome needed anything." Sango answered and walked over to the girl on the couch.

"As you know she's interested in the case." Miroku said. Sango was also a detective but since the two were married they weren't allowed to be partners. "She has a good eye for things."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen. "Actually I bring some information as well." Miroku pulled an envelope from his jacket. Sango joined them when she was sure Kagome didn't need anything.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku opened the envelope to reveal crime scene photos. "These were taken just a couple hours ago."

The photos were of a young woman that fit Kagome's description but this time she was worse than the usual killing method. Usually the woman would have a hole through her stomach but this one...this one looked as if she'd been tortured for hours. Bruising all over her face and limbs, cuts on her arms and legs, and the same gaping hole through her mid section.

"There's one more thing but it's in your office e-mails." Miroku explained.

"Since Kagome's staying with you we didn't want to bring it in case she found it or something. We edited it out for now but you can look at it in your e-mail later." Sango explained. It was then she noticed Kagome looked abnormally pale and walked over to her.

Inuyasha and Miroku followed her and noticed not only was she pale but she had dark circles around her eyes as if she was about to be sick. "Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. Her answer was falling forward into his arms unconscious. "I fucking knew she wasn't okay!"

"There's no point in being upset about it!" Sango screamed. "Get her into bed and get her a cold washcloth."

After a few moments of panic Kagome started to breathe easy and didn't seem to be in pain anymore. "Well she probably over did it with the stress of moving and all. I heard she caused quite a ruckus at the hospital when she was told she was going to be put under protection." Sango took the washcloth that was on her head back into the bowl. "She should be fine now."

"Well I can't imagine anyone who would take news like that lightly especially after an attack like that." Miroku stepped out of the room and waited for the others to follow.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha shut the door behind him. "I have a one bedroom apartment. There's no way in hell I'm sharing a bed with her either! She can sleep on the fucking couch for all I care!"

"Look, I know you aren't used to this kind of thing. It's not your style and you don't like being around women, but you'll have to put up with it until this guy is caught." Sango said sympathetically. "It's not easy for her either. She was near death and being near you constantly will prevent another situation like that."

"She's right Inuyasha." Miroku sighed. "You are the best we have and she needs your protection. Try to be nice and patient with her. If after a few days its miserable I'll do my best to convince Sesshomaru to move her with Sango and I."

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Take a look over the case file that was e-mailed to you." Miroku said. "While she's sleeping and make sure the file can't be found by her either. You'll probably be working from home more often."

"Orders are not to let her out of sight and keep outings to a minimum. She is not to go home even with you around." Sango relayed the message Sesshomaru had given her. "And if at all possible which I'm sure won't be, don't include her in the investigation. Ask her as many questions as possible without explaining the reason behind asking."

"That's asking a mouthful." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "There's no way she'll be excluded from the investigation."

"We know, we're just telling you what Sesshomaru ordered. He even said the same thing." Miroku said. "We'll be leaving now. Hurry up and look the latest murder over and e-mail Sesshomaru. He's waiting for it."

Inuyasha locked the door behind Miroku and Sango and headed to his laptop. He opened it up and looked through the file. The autopsy wasn't in yet but the photos from the crime scene were included. He read through the first observations and then opened the file with the pictures. He saw the picture Miroku was talking about. The one Kagome shouldn't see. It was the same as the tortured woman in the photo he saw earlier but on the wall written in what he assumed was the victim's blood was 'Give me the girl or this will continue.'

Now he realized why she shouldn't see the photo. She could feel guilty with these continuous murders because he didn't get her the first time. With the guilt weighing on her she could do something stupid, irrational such as give herself to the murder. He quickly hid the photo in some of his encrypted files and looked over the rest. The other things were newspaper scans over the last couple articles.

"Is that about me?" A small voice from behind asked.

Inuyasha had been so engrossed in his work that he hadn't even heard her walk into the room let alone get so close to him without noticing. "You shouldn't be up right now." He closed the laptop and stood up.

"I'm fine. I was just a bit overworked I guess." Kagome sat down on the couch.

"I'll let it go this time but next time just go fucking lay down." Inuyasha sat down next to her. "I don't know how to take care of other people if something goes wrong."

"So you've lived by yourself for a long time?" Kagome asked.

"Yea."

"No, girlfriend or anything?"

"No, why are you asking?" Inuyasha was getting a little irritated.

"Sorry, I just thought if we were going to have to be around each other I might as well know a little bit about you."

His conversation with Sango and Miroku suddenly popped up into his head. "No, I don't have a girlfriend, I've never had one and I don't plan on getting one. I like the single life and women drive me nuts." Inuyasha spewed out in a long quick sentence.

"Oh." Kagome looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry you were put into this situation. I told them I didn't need protection but they wouldn't listen to me and refused to let me go home on my own or at all. I don't like people watching over me."

"You're an independent person then."

"Hai, Okaa-san passed away when I was young, I lived with my grandfather until I turned eighteen and since then I've been managing the family shrine. It's out of style now but I can't just let the family tradition go to waste, not while it can stay up a little while longer, although now I'll probably have to close it down for good." She sighed and grabbed her side.

"What's wrong now? Are you hungry?"

"No, it's just sore and I wouldn't be able to hold the food down anyway."

"Well while you're here you can pretty much do what you want. The only thing is to leave this laptop alone it's for work and you'll have to go where I go." Inuyasha explained. "I'm not to let you out of my sight so no fucking funny business because I will tie you up in a fucking chair and force feed you if I have to. I don't like putting up with more shit than I have to."

Kagome just nodded her head. His gruff attitude was starting to get on her nerves but if she was stuck with him she might as well learn to get past it now. "Umm where should I be sleeping?"

"Well I only have one room in this apartment."

"Okay, I'll just sleep on the couch then. No point in making things worse for you." Kagome grabbed the blanket from earlier and wrapped it around her.

Inuyasha got up and went into his room in the dresser and grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a pair of pants with a draw string. "They're too big for you but at least they'll keep you warm until your things get here." He handed them to her.

"Arigato." She grabbed them and put them on over her clothes she was wearing. "I think you're a lot nicer than you let on."

"Keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat back down. "You should be sleeping or something."

"Well you're sitting on the couch."

" Just go back into my room." Inuyasha said. "You can sleep there, at least until your better." He added.

Kagome smiled. Maybe she overreacted over his attitude. With the job he has could you really blame him? "Thanks Inuyasha, for everything." She got up and went back into the bedroom.

Inuyasha laid down on the couch. He was being too soft already. He was starting to hate this idea even more now. How could he live with a woman, even if it was temporary? This was not going to turn out good...

Inuyasha sat pacing his living room. It had been over a week since he'd done any damn work. He was constantly keeping an eye on Kagome, who tried to sneak out more than once...She was going crazy staying cooped up in the apartment but Inuyasha wasn't enjoying his time inside either. He was used to the crazy life of a detective. Running around to crime scene to the office etc, but what was he doing now? He was sitting around making sure Kagome was alright or not sneaking out.

"Fuck! I need something to do." Inuyasha finally shouted. There hadn't been any other activity involved with the case. Nothing at all. It was at that point Inuyasha noticed Kagome walk into the room.

He was used to her wearing his baggy clothing all day but her clothing had finally come in. She came out of the bathroom after taking a shower in a green spaghetti strap tank top with a short black skirt and heels. She had very light makeup on and her hair was tied up in a pony tail.

Inuyasha had been gawking at her that he didn't even hear what she said. "What?" He asked as he snapped out of his stupor.

"I said I don't care what you say, I'm going out. I can't eat ramen all the time like you can and I'm sick of being locked up. You can fight me all you want but I'm going outside." Kagome grabbed her purse and put on a pair of black heels.

"Alright."

"What?" Kagome was surprised that he agreed that she almost fell over.

"I said alright but I'm going with you." Inuyasha said. If she wasn't going to be attacked by the killer it would've been some guy on her with the way she looked.

"I suppose I can't complain about that it is your job." Kagome opened the door.

"You're going out like that?" Inuyasha asked and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome asked. "And what does it matter?"

"I was just asking." Inuyasha closed the door behind them. "Are you feeling alright to go out?"

Kagome's response was lifting her shirt up to show her wound. "He didn't cut me that deep, it's just a scar now, the stitches are out, and the bruising is going away. Is that good enough for you?"

"Don't be a bitch." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and she just laughed.

"Were you trying to kill me?" Kagome shouted as she jumped out of the car. He drove like a maniac and more than once she felt like throwing up.

"I'm trying to make sure people don't do that." Inuyasha got out of the car and locked it. "Why are we at the beach?"

"Because it has great food and a good view, you can leave if you don't like it." Kagome smiled knowing he couldn't.

Inuyasha growled at her and followed her into the restaurant. They got a table outside facing the water and ordered their food after they were done with their meal Kagome wanted to walk on the beach. They were soon interrupted by someone Inuyasha didn't know.

"Kagome!"

She turned her head to recognize someone she wish she hadn't. "Hi, Kouga..."

Kouga was one of her friends but lost contact with him after he'd tried to ask her out many times. He was as tall as Inuyasha with long black hair pulled in a ponytail. He had blue eyes and was an ookami youkai. "I haven't seen you in a while." He approached the table and kissed her hand.

Kagome snapped her hand back. "I've been busy and all. How've you been?" She asked.

"I've been good but much better now that I've seen you." Kouga's attention was turned to Inuyasha when he began to growl in an octave only youkai could hear. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh Kouga meet Inuyasha...my boyfriend." Kagome placed her hand on his.

"You're dating this mutt?" Kouga's throat rumbled.

"He's not a mutt and I don't appreciate you calling him that." Kagome furrowed her brow.

"If you'll excuse us we're on a date." Inuyasha growled at him. He took Kagome's hand and led her out to the beach ignoring Kouga further. After a few moments of silence they stopped and Kagome turned to look at the setting sun. "Boyfriend eh."

"Well, he's been bothering me for a while now and I finally managed to get away from him. I had to say something to get him to leave me alone." Kagome looked at him.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her, but before she could realize what happened he ran with her into the water. "Inuyasha!" Kagome stood up soaking wet and looking angry. "I can't believe you!"

"Isn't that what couples do?" He joked. "Come on let's go home."

Thanks for those who read the first chapter and are continuing to read my updates. I really appreciate it!


	3. A Face

**Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha etc does not belong to me. All credit belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Dangerous Case**

**Chapter 3**

**A Face**

Kagome lie awake with too many thoughts running through her head. Inuyasha had kissed her, not only that but he said 'let's go home' as if she lived there permanently. What was she to do? She did admit that he was attractive but his attitude irritated her, then again with his line of work what could she expect?

Maybe she should go and take a walk. Inuyasha seemed to be sleeping a lot now that he was off and had nothing to do. She quietly got up and opened the bedroom door. Tiptoeing she managed to make it out of the apartment without him waking up although his twitching ears did manage to scare her a couple of times. As soon as she was outside she stretched. The cool air felt great.

She made her way down the empty streets, which was unusual even if it was late. It was nice to finally get some alone time. After a while she was starting to regret going out by herself or at least for so long. The nighttime was starting to creep her out. A loud crash from behind made her jump. She quickly turned around to find a cat knocked over a bucket and clanged against a dumpster.

"Calm down, your just imagining things." She told herself but walked faster as she heard footsteps behind her. Without looking she walked quickly and then ducked into an alley leaning against the wall. She felt silly when it was two teenagers walking and they didn't even notice her at all.

She took in a deep breath and waited for the shakes to wear off. She was completely paranoid. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder and she screamed. Quickly she turned around to attack them but he'd outstretched a hand to stop her from hitting him. "Kagome?"

"Naraku?" Kagome looked puzzled. She hadn't seen him in years.

"Good thing I have nice reflexes or you would've hit me." He said. Naraku was the same height as Inuyasha with dark black hair that went down to the back of his knees. Currently he was wearing a black pin stripe suit with a long trench coat on. He had piercing purple eyes that seemed to have some red in it, but not the piercing eyes like Inuyasha's, they were the kind that could burn through you as if to take everything from you. "What are you doing in this dark alleyway?"

"I was taking a walk and got a little spooked is all." Kagome replied. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"Late night at work." Naraku pointed to his suit. "Although I'm surprised to see you, its been a while."

"A couple years now. You just up and disappeared." Kagome started to calm down with a familiar face around, but she couldn't help but still be a little on guard.

"Ah well my business just sort of swept me away. I'm sorry I couldn't have said anything." Naraku started to get a little closer to her.

Kagome began to feel a little uneasy and took a step back as he moved forward and eventually she ended up against the brick wall of the building. "Well things happen and work is important. I should really be getting back. People will begin to worry." She side stepped away from him and began to walk back to Inuyasha's.

"Mind if I walk you home then? Or is it a boyfriend you're going to?" He asked with what looked like a sorrowful face.

"I'm not going to a boyfriend, but I'll be fine on my own." Kagome forced a smile. She was good friends with him before he left but there was something about him that was different, much different than what he used to be.

"Well if there's no one to get offended or angry I insist on walking you home, it's very late and not safe to go out on your own." He stepped next to her. "Besides, I'd like to catch up a little before we part ways."

Kagome couldn't object it just wasn't in her to be rude and turn him away. "It's just a couple blocks away." She replied.

"What have you been doing since we last saw each other?"

"Managing the family shrine still. Nothing of my daily routine has changed much since then, and you?" Kagome asked.

"Traveling mostly, I have to have a lot of contracts to keep this company up and going. The more people who sign up the more powerful it'll become and then I'll be able to do much more." Naraku said.

"What exactly is it that you do?" Kagome asked. "You've always avoided that question."

His answer was grabbing her by the arm and swinging her into a nearby alleyway. She fell to her knees in pain and looked up. Before she could react he had opened his coat and threw powder at her, in an instant she felt weak and her body was becoming numb. Naraku kneeled next to her and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her against the wall of the building.

"My line of work involves you." He smiled maliciously and grabbed the half piece of the jewel that hung around her neck. "I almost got it all the first time."

Kagome's eyes widened as she struggled to get her body to move. But it was no use, she was too weak and all she could do was stare at him. "You surprised me you know. I didn't think you had that much strength in you, to repel me and heal as you did. Then again I never should've underestimated you since you are the reincarnation of the priestess. I never thought your family would let a bearer of the mark live." Naraku dropped her to her knees on the ground.

"When I first met you I didn't know you possessed the jewel, it wasn't until you let your guard down around me for the first time when we went swimming. Do you remember that? Your bathing suit revealed the truth to me and by then I knew that you had it with you and that I was closer than ever to reaching my goal. I was going to kill you but I think the human in me has grown soft towards you and you do seem to be quite powerful and would be more so if you were to train that power. So why not join me willingly?" He offered. "I'll give you some time to think about it. Oh and don't worry I'll be back to hear an answer and get the rest of the jewel of course."

Kagome was leaning against the building trying to move her body but it wasn't responding. He'd use some sort of a dust that temporarily affects the nerves in your body. Now what was she to do? That sick bastard, he murdered all those women, pretended to be her friend and for what the jewel? He even got away with half of it! It didn't matter right now. What she needed to do was get to Inuyasha and tell him what happened. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her body to move, she could barely keep her eyes open. "Inuyasha..." She was able to mumble before closing her eyes.

"No!" Kagome screamed as she sat up in a frightful sweat, but she was surprised to realize that she wasn't in an alleyway she was back in Inuyasha's room. "How did..." She trailed off.

"I found you out in the fucking alley!" Kagome jumped when she heard the irritated tone of Inuyasha's voice. She looked to the corner of the room where he was sitting on a chair.

"What the fuck would possess you to go walking out on your own? In the middle of the fucking night no less! Don't you understand you have a murderer after you and you go skipping into the night by yourself?"

Kagome lowered her head. "Alright, I did something stupid, I'm sorry, bu-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! I'm responsible for your safety! If anything would've happened to you I would be the one responsible if something were to happen to you! What the hell would you have done? Do you know how many people worry about you every fucking day this murderer stays on the loose? You basically threw your fucking life away!" Inuyasha was standing now basically yelling in her face.

Kagome withstood it, it was stupid what she did and he was only going to be more angry when she told him what happened. "Now what the fuck happened while you were out? You've been sleeping for four days now."

"Four days? I didn't think it would be that strong." Kagome mumbled to herself, but with Inuyasha's inu ears he heard it. She looked up at him. "I know you're angry and you're going to be even angrier but wait until I'm done explaining everything before you start yelling again."

Inuyasha only nodded in reply, he was still really angry with her and if he opened his mouth he was just going to yell again."

After she slowly began telling him the story, his anger only got worse. "So you're telling me that this ex-boyfriend of yours is mad with power and tried to steal the jewel, not only that but now he wants you alive to use you?"

"He was never my boyfriend." Kagome rolled her eyes. "He was just a friend and at the time he was really nice."

"So he found out when you went swimming and he saw your tattoo?"

"How many times do I have to explain it? Yes, that's when he saw it." Kagome was beginning to tire of having to repeat herself.

"I'm taking you into the station."

"What? Why?" Kagome asked.

"There is a slim chance there's still evidence on you and you have to have someone draw a photo of this bastard since you don't have any pictures." Inuyasha explained. He stood up and grabbed her a coat.

Kagome stood up and grabbed it not happy but she had to put up with it. "I am sorry Inuyasha."

He ignored her and headed for the car, making sure not to let her fall behind. He was not ever letting her out of his sight again. He almost had a heart attack when he woke up and found out she wasn't there. Never had he let his guard down enough to let someone sneak past him, not even when he was a kid. Had she really grown on him that much in the short amount of time they knew each other? No one had ever gotten that kind of reaction out of him before, not even his brother. He was not going to like how this was going to develop in the future.

The feeling he had when he found her asleep and not dead was beyond relief. He didn't want to be responsible for her death especially since things were starting to develop between them. Whether she was going to allow things to develop or not between them, then again why did he care, he lived the single life up until she got here so why worry now? Women were nothing but trouble...right?

Inuyasha hadn't said one word to Kagome on the drive to the station nor did he say anything when they walked in. He tapped on the shoulder of a guy sitting at a desk whom jumped upon seeing Inuyasha's angry face, "What do you need?" He asked.

"I want her processed, now." Inuyasha pointed to Kagome standing behind him. "As thorough as can be and if any clothes come off you better get the fuck out of the room and get Sango's ass in there. No camera's, no viewing room, no watching or recording of any kind. Got that?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'll just have Sango do the whole thing and process the lab work afterwards." He jumped to his feet to go find her.

"Aren't you going a little overboard with this? He didn't molest me or anything." Kagome said.

Inuyasha ignored her further and explained the same thing with Sango, but was slightly nicer to her, but not by much. Kagome was slightly relieved just to be away from him for the moment.

"What happened that got Inuyasha in such a huff?" Sango asked.

"It's a long story." Kagome sighed and began to explain while Sango grabbed the instruments she needed for processing.

"Ah, well Inuyasha was just worried about you, I mean if anything were to have happened he would be directly responsible." Sango explained.

"I know it was a stupid thing to do but I couldn't stay locked up. I haven't had time to myself for a while now." Kagome said. "I'm not used to having people around me all the time, usually I'm by myself."

"He'll get over it, I'll warn you now though he's not going to be lenient or let you out of his sight for a long while now." Sango opened up a briefcase and began removing things and putting it out on a table.

"You think so?" Kagome asked.

"I know so." Sango giggled. "Inuyasha is an Inu Youkai which means he's possessive, if you're a part of his case that means you are now his, and he'll protect you by all means."

"I don't want a bodyguard. I've been through all that before and it's not enjoyable. I don't want someone putting their life on the line to protect me." Kagome sighed.

"It's a part of the job that we all have to go through at some time or another. So far Miroku, Inuyasha and I haven't had to deal with anything major but we've been doing this for a long time, we're pros now." Sango explained. "But that doesn't mean we know anything and everything, people are very unpredictable so there's no telling what will happen in the future. Let's get started."

Inuyasha was currently sitting in Sesshomaru's office. He had just explained what happened. "Well now, you let your guard down didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Like I don't fucking know that." Inuyasha growled.

"You've never done anything like that before, is this girl getting to you? Shall I remove you from the case or put her under someone else's protection?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Fuck that! You put her under MY protection because you knew I could take care of her, if you put her under anyone else she'll end up dead." Inuyasha shouted.

"Ah, but she'd be better off before you start to get personally involved." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not getting personally involved." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Then why are you so angry about me moving her? You said yourself that you didn't want to be someone's babysitter, especially a woman."

"She's under my protection and that's that!" Inuyasha shouted and walked out of the room slamming the door shut.

"I think that answers my question." Sesshomaru went back to his paperwork.

"Asshole." Inuyasha mumbled as he went to the viewing room Kagome and Sango were currently in. He shut the door just as Kagome began taking her shirt off and he immediately looked away. Although his eyes didn't stay away for long and he gawked as she began to remove her pants as well, footsteps toward the room made him turn off the viewing glass and he just turned on the audio.

"Ah, Inuyasha I've heard what happened from Sesshomaru." Miroku explained as he shut the door. "Why is the viewing glass turned off?"

"She's being fully processed." He stated.

"Ah removing clothing is she? You're a very classy guy. I would've left it on." Miroku smirked.

"I know you lech." Inuyasha felt a little ashamed that he'd stooped to the lecher's level. "We need to find out everything about this guy that we can. I want Kagome's personal file as well. I don't want any secrets and no more enemies from the past."

"I thought you'd want it so I went ahead and made a few calls, I'll deliver them to you as soon as I pick them up." Miroku nodded. "I'll investigate this Naraku guy as much as I can. We should ask Kagome some questions as well, since I'm sure with you were so angry with her you didn't ask her any."

"Keh." Inuyasha turned the viewing glass back on when he heard Sango say she could get dressed.

"Ah the 'keh' reaction." Miroku smirked. "So am I wrong to say that there's something going on between the two of you?"

"There's nothing." Inuyasha replied.

"So tell me about the kiss." Sango said from the other room.

"Nothing hmm?" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha turned everything off in the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Miroku to laugh by himself in the dark. He walked into the room with Kagome and Sango. "Oh, Inuyasha well we're done here. I'll sent it to Higuchi and have him forward everything straight to you." Sango said.

"Give it to Miroku he has some things to deliver to me. He can take it with him when he's done." Inuyasha turned towards the door and then looked back at Kagome. "We're going."

Kagome sighed and looked to Sango. "I'll see you later I guess." She replied. Although she hadn't known Sango for very long they got along really well, almost as if they'd been friends for a while.

When they got home Kagome was so exhausted all she wanted to do was sleep. She walked into the bedroom and removed her clothing to put on some new ones. Once she was fully dressed she laid down to sleep.

Inuyasha could hear the light breathing coming from his bedroom. She was asleep. He would question her later, he was going to get up to get something to eat but got a phone call from Miroku. "What?"

"Well, I have Kagome's file and apparently when she was younger her stepfather used to abuse her and her biological mother. Her biological father died before Kagome was born and her mother remarried a year after Kagome was born. According to his file he was arrested on suspicion of child and wife abuse but the case was never fully investigated, the stepfather died of an accident the night he got out on bail." Miroku began to explain.

"She told me that shit already." Inuyasha said.

"Well it was dug up on a rumor that the mother's side of the family was a bit psychotic. A few relatives were put away when they were convicted of killing a newborn baby. There were three proven deaths of infants no older than two months and they were all female. Kagome's mother ran from the family as soon as she was pregnant and escaped the family for the time being, apparently her biological father was stabbed by Kagome's Uncle."

"What kind of a fucked up family is this?" Inuyasha asked.

"They have a pretty strange history. The uncle wrote a statement saying their family killed any newborn females if they had any strange birth markings to prevent the miko from the legend to be reborn with the jewel. He claimed to be doing the world a favor before trying to commit suicide. He's currently in a mental facility undergoing treatment." Miroku explained. "Not only that but there are a few things in Kagome's file that is restricted. I managed to get it lifted with Sesshomaru's approval and found out this wasn't the first time Kagome was pursued by others for the jewel. It seems that her grandfather had kept it hidden from her and said they were after her because she was a miko, later she found out that she possessed the jewel from an old history book from the shrine. I'm on my way to her grandfather's now to get the book so we can take a look at it."

"All right, drop the stuff off after you receive the results from Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Alright." Miroku said and hung up.

So Kagome was a victim of child abuse as well as a psychotic family. He could understand why she lived alone now and preferred solitude. Inuyasha sat down at his computer and got onto the police database to look up any information on Naraku, but no luck he hadn't committed any crimes or at least nothing he was convicted for. There was nothing, which meant he either assumed a different name, or somehow he went through life as if he'd never existed. But how could anyone get away with that?

Inuyasha's phone rang once more and he picked it up. "What?"

"Can't you find any other means of picking up the phone?"

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha rubbed his head. Today was not the day...

"I thought you'd like to know that I've given Miroku and Sango full rights to the case since you managed to get them further involved than I told you too." Sesshomaru sighed. "Also the evidence that was processed turned out inconclusive."

"All of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, whoever this Naraku guy is, he apparently knows what he's doing since he didn't leave one single trace of evidence. Not to mention you couldn't get a scent of him moments after he left."

"That means even with a face and name we're still at a dead end. Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted into the phone. A scream from the bedroom made him throw his phone down so he could run in to see what was wrong.

As soon as he opened the door the screaming stopped and he found Kagome lying on the floor.

It took a while to get this chapter out. I couldn't decide how to bring the bad guy in. Hopefully this one wasn't a bad idea.


End file.
